Moonlight
by SunnyPlace
Summary: AU.SasuSaku Meet Sakura, a teenage girl with an almost normal life, until she discover a mysterious organization and their secret. Now, she must help them and also discover the mystery of her family. Oh, she’s also starting to fall in love with a vampire?
1. Enter: Haruno Sakura

And it's finally here... Moonlight! Please enjoy the first chapter:

Enter: Haruno Sakura

_

* * *

A little girl entered her room, excitement written all over her face. She was soon followed by a young woman, her mother._

"_Come on mom!" the little pink haired girl shouted at her mother, smiled._

"_Calm down sweetie" the woman said pulling a chair next to the__ girl's bed, while she j__umped in it._

"_Mommy_ _please!" __The girl cried out, "I want to hear the story NOW!" Her mother just rolled her eyes and smiled more at her daughter. "Fine, I'll star now, but only if you promise to stay quite."_

_The girl got in her bed and sat still, shutting her mouth. The woman chuckled at her daughter's actions, and started her_ _story."Ok once upon a time, there was this beautiful princess…"_

"_Mom I don't want to listen to some silly princess story! I want you to finish the other story!" the girl pouted at her._

_Her mother stayed quite, unsure of what to do. After all, that story was, well…_

"_Ok I'll tell you that one." She smiled down at her daughter. The child flashed an even bigger smile._

"_We were talking about moonlight right?" she asked the little girl. The girl nodded at her. "Oh well…" she thought about what to say without spilling anything._

"_You told me that moonlight was a secret organization" the girl said "and they were the protectors of our world" The little girl smiled at her mother waiting for her __to keep up._

"_Yes that's right" the woman said, surprised that the girl could still remember of something like that. Well, this was her daughter after all…_

"_And you said that in their group were any kinds of creatures: werewolves, talking animal, wizards, and the best…Vampires!" the girl shouted in excitement._

'_Ha, of course she remembers that…' "You said you liked vampires right?" _

_The girl nodded. "Yes. They're so cool!" _

_They stayed like that, the mother telling her story and the daughter listening__ with fascination, until she gave a long yawn and the woman decided to stop there._

"_But I'm not tired yet, pleeeaaassse" The little girl begged and begged but her mother was stronger. She tugged __her in bed, kissed her forehead and walked towards the door.__When she was about to open it and get out, she heard her daughter's voice._

"_I love you mom"_

_She turned around and saw the shining smile of the little girl. She grimaced, thought it wasn't visible to the girl and replied,in a sad tone._

"_I loveyou too Sakura"_

* * *

A tall figure made its way trough the busy streets of Konoha. People where coming and going from places like the mall or the movies. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their free time that Saturday.

The said man kept on walking, ignoring the happy people around him. He was unaware of it or just didn't give a damn, the latter being the most possible. He was rather more interested in the building he was in front of. _Is this one..._

However his thoughts came to a halt when he bumped into someone. " Ouch!" the person with said. But then he realized it wasn't just a person, it was a girl. A girl with _pink hair_.

The man was impressed by such a rare color of hair but tried not to show it. He quickly mutter an "I'm sorry" and crossed the street. The girl just stood there, looking at the back of the man. For some reason he seemed so… _odd_.

Shrugging it off, she continued on her way to the entrance of building in front of her.

She walked trough the lobby and entered the elevator and pressed the _3_ button. She waited silently until the engine reached its destiny. The door slowly opened to reveal an all too familiar hall for her. She made her way trough it, until she stopped in front of a door with the number nine marked in it. Upon knocking in the door, she entered trough it after hearing an "it's open"

"Tsunade-shishou you can't leavethe door open like that!" she yelled as she set her things aside. The interior of the house was a little messy but it gave the impression that their inhabitants treated, with great effort, to fix it.

A woman who looked like in her late twenties came out of a door, looking a little worn-out. "Hi Sakura, how was your day?"

The pink-haired girl gave an irritated sigh as she walked toward the kitchen. "Don't_ hi _me shishou, an adult like you should know that it's risky to leave the door open like that." The young girl lectured her guardian, inwardly asking herself if their roles weren't changing a lot more often these days.

Tsunade, or Tsunade-shishou, how she became used to call her was, her custodian. She had been a friend of her mother some years ago and had agreed to take care of Sakura after her mother's death four years ago.

After moving in with a complete stranger, Sakura soon realized she didn't felt like a stranger at all. In fact, this woman reminded her of her mother so much it almost scared her. Sakura started to like her only after a few months of living with her, what may look like a normal thing for someone else, but not for her only having a few real friends.

The blond woman just shrugged. "Whatever, if someone tried to break in I'll take care of it in a minute. Anyway, how was shopping with Ino?" Tsunade asked.

"It was fine I guess," she said as she collapsed in one of the living room couch "the same as always, Ino dragged me all over the place, tried what seemed like twenty identical but for some reason different kind of clothes, commented on the look of some boys next to us in the restaurant, the usual." She replied dully. "And how were things in the hospital?"

The woman sighed, a little too similar to the way the teen previously did, and sit in next to her with her face buried in her palms. "Guess that means it was a bad day at work." She heard the teen say.

"You have no idea" the woman grunted. The teen could only chuckle at the woman actions. _She really wondered_…

"You know, it's really annoying when people laugh at you." She muffled from between her fingers. Sakura couldn't help but laugh more.

"Yeah, laugh of the poor old woman with too much work and a teenage girl to maintain." At this point Sakura was laughing really hard and was soon joined by the blond.

"Oh please! I'm not such a menace" she said, wiping away her tears away. Their laughing came to an end when they heard the bell rang. Sakura got up and started walking to the door.

"I wonder who that is." Tsunade exclaimed, also standing up.

The teen made it to the door and open without even bothering to look who it was. They both froze at the sight of the man at their door.

He was a really tall man, she could say he was old by his white long hair, his clothes just regular pants and a big coat. Sakura and Tsunade remained in their places eyeing the old man.

Thought she wasn't really someone to judge any person by their looks, Sakura couldn't help to feel nervous about this man. The way he stand there and how he was looking at her and her master. "_There was something really strange about him"_ she though, "_no doubt_."

As it seemed nobody was going to say anything, Sakura gently utter a "May I help you?" to the man, only he didn't seem to have listened her. She coughed to call his attention but the man simply ignored her again. "_What a jerk_!" her inner self yelled while she tried to not yell the same at him. In her attempts she failed to notice his gaze was meant to someone else.

Behind her, Tsunade gaped at the old man in front of her, as millions of questions raced her mind, "why is he here?" being the main one. She quickly shifted her gaze to the girl in front of her. _"Sakura"_

Her train of though came to a halt when she heard the man utter her name. "Tsunade…"

* * *

"Jiraya!" the woman replied in surprise. The man in front of them smirked.

"Glad to see you still remember me" The man said grinning.

The blond women smirked. "Yeah it's kinda hard to forget an idiot like you Jiraya"

He smirked. "Oh, and here I tough you'll be nicer to your old friend" he said,trying to sound hurt. "But I guess some things never change" His gaze then went down to the confused girl next to her. "And who's this? Shizune's relative or something?"

"Ah iie, I'm not a relative of Shizune-san" the girl answered him, "I'm Haruno Sakura and I livehere with shishou"

_Jiraya _looked at her strangely for a moment, or so she thought because he now was looking at Tsunade again. "We have to talk" he said in a serious tone.

"Sakura" she turned around at the mention of her name, " please make us some tea and perhaps you could bring some snacks too." The blond's face was dead serious as the man's.

"ok" she suddenly felt really out of place and went to the kitchen, but not without hearing a _"I can believe you did this..."_ from the man.

"The tea is ready!" she said as she enter the living room.

She walked to them, a tray in hands and on it two cups and teacup. She placed both cups in front of them and carefully pored the tea on them as she tried to listen to anything they were saying. but unfortunately their attention was now focused on her._ 'I heard them talking before, but now it's like they don't want me to hear anything.' _They hadn't talked about anything interesting anyways. Just old friends, jobs and life, not anything she'd liked to find out.

"Don't pay attention to me, keep talking" she tried with her best, innocent smile. "Oh don't worry Sakura, we were just saying nonsense, you didn't interruptanything" Tsunade told her._ 'yeah, I kind of noticed...'_

She prepared to leave but tripped and almost fell on the floor. She cursed at her clumsiness and looked up. "oh shishou!"

Aparently, when she slipped the teacup fell from her hand and landed on Tsunade together with tea inside. "Shishou I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid" the girl tried her best to sound like she mean it but... _'this is just perfect!_' inner Sakura cried.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll just go change" and with that she got up and started to walk to the hallway. She still regretful look in her face, but on the inside she was jumping of happiness. This was her chance and she had to take full advantage of it.

So once the woman leave the room, the pink haired girl jumped over the man, determination written all over her face. "Are you one of _them_?" She asked with a dead tone.

"One of them?" The confused man asked her. The girl gave him an irritated look but shrugged it of trying to focus in her mission. '_I must get him to talk before Shishou comes back…_'

She sighed "Look, my mom already told me everything about everything so you don't have lie, and I promise I won't tell anyone." The girl told him.

The man frowned, confused. '_What is she talking about_' he thought eyeing the girl. Realization then hit him. '_Wait! Does she know?_'

The pink haired girl looked over at him once more, directly into his eyes. "I won't tell anyone" she started never leaving his gaze, "about your group."

* * *

He stared at the girl in front of him, his eyes wide open and his mouth a gasp. "What…" He tried to say, but the girl kept looking him with a stern face. The two stayed quite until they heard a noise from behind them. The pink-haired girl quickly turned around to find her master looking straight at her, her face firm.

The three remained silence until Tsunade spoke.

"Sakura,"

The sound of her name made her tremble "_Kami-sama, I'm so dead_" she thought, as she waited for her master to speak.

The women inhaled deeply before talking, "Sakura, we've talked about this before and I've told you-"

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama!" The girl suddenly shouted, tears filing her eyes. "It's just… I… I just…" she stuttered.

The old women signed again and cast a small smile at her student. Sakura looked astonish at her master actions. "Tsunade shishou?" She said between sobs.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Sakura," she started, "It's just that I didn't want to see you hurt." The girl couldn't help but look at the older women with disbelief. "I thought that if you got involved in this you will end like your mother. She made me responsible of you and I promised her nothing would happen to you".

Sakura looked shocked when her master finishing talking. She wiped away her tears and smiled at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama…" The women smiled back at her.

"Jiraya was about to inform me of an important matter, and I think I should need the opinion of someone else…"

Sakura's face lit up. "You mean I can stay?" the girl exclaimed, not believing her ears. Tsunade grinned at her.

"Yes Sakura, you can stay".

And here ends the first chapter. I hope you liked and I'll really appreciate your reviews ;)

Ok, so this is my first fanfic EVER so it will be really nice to hear/read your opinions. Oh, and also two things 1) I¡m sorry for any mispelled word or any other mistake i may have made and 2) english it's not my first language so it's kinda more hard to write it and even more to do it whitot making mistakes.

So again I'll really, really like to see some reviews and I promise that this story would be awesome! (or at least I'll try to make it that way...)

So... Ja Ne!

.:SunnyPlace:.


	2. The UNexpected visitor

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's characters, it's plot line, the card game, or those cute little plushies I've seen in some store but can't remember exactly which._(hehe I kind of forgot to write that on the last chapter.)

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I updated so late, life kind of got in the way... But I promise next chapter will come out faster!! It's a promise (smiles)

To all the people who read the first chapter, thanks a lot! An even more thanks to _darkpeatle202_ and _2SasuSaku2 _for being my first reviewers, I really appreciate it.

So, here's what you've being all (hopefully) waiting for... chapter number 2!

* * *

_Chapter 2: The UN-expected visitor_

She woke up in her room, as always, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes while getting out of bed. She glanced at her clock and read 11:00 AM. 'Sunday morning' she thought as she got up and started to wander around her room 'what to do?'

She opened her closet and search in for clothes. 'guess I'll stay at home for a change, and maybe go to the park with shishou later'.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, she went to the kitchen and made some toast and coffee for her and Tsunade. 'A delicious toast to start the day. I should also start making shishou's coffee for when she comes back.' she mumbled to herself. 'I wonder if he wants some too' she thought, now noticing the big lump in the couch of the living room.

The pink haired girl tiptoed towards him trying to do as less noise as possible. She gave a little shake to his shoulder…

_SNORE…_

Silence…

Her eyes went wide and she raised an eyebrow at him. Talk about noisy...

So, she wasn't sure what to answer to his "reply". Should she 1) politely reply him how rude and not gentleman like his actions were… _or_ 2) laugh her ass off as how funny that was. Well…

She almost fell on the floor from her laughing, that soon awaken the man in the couch.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people's sleep?" he grunted from under his pillow.

'_Please_' inner Sakura said. '_It's almost eleven thirty in the morning, and look who's talking about being rude…_'

"I'm sorry it's just" she giggled, "oh nothing. Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you wanted breakfast mister…?" she tried to remember the man's name.

"It's Jiraya kid" he said.

"ok Jiraya-san" she said with a smile "Would you like coffee or juice? Or maybe you'll want some tea or-"

"You talk too much" the man interrupted her, "and coffee's fine" he added.

She happily turned around and went to the kitchen to pour him coffee in an old cup, until the doorbell rang. She left the room and walked to the door. 'Weird. It's Sunday so, who could it be?' Tsunade wasn't supposed to come back from the hospital so soon, and visits usually called before coming.

So she was really surprised when she opened the door and saw a boy, around her age, in front of her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked him, and opened the door just a little to see him completely. He was tall with black hair, and was dressed all in… black._ 'What's up with the black, doesn't he have any other colors to wear?' _inner Sakura said.

"Who are you?" he said with a frown and a tone of _I'm annoyed_in his voice. She just gave him a puzzled look.

_'ok, like, what the hell?_' she thought as she cleared her throat and smiled at him.

"Excuse me?" she breathed in and calmed herself down before she lost her temper. The boy looked at her again, this time his face showing the irritation he was feeling in that moment. He started to walk to the door.

"What the..?" she said as she realized he was trying to get in. She tried to push him back but he was stronger than her. "What are you doing?!"

He ignored her and burst in, walking towards the living room. She made a pause to catch her breath and looked at him. He was really strong... "Seriously, why all of sudden everyone wants come to the house?" she muttered to no one as she followed him.

The boy entered the living room, where Jiraya was. When he saw him he was still sleepy and surprised, but his face turned into a smirk when he realized exactly who was in front of him.

"Oh it's you" he said in a relaxed tone, still with the smirk, "How have you been? Need help with something?"

The boy glared at him, "Well yeah, now that you mention it, maybe you could help us find our dear leader?" he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

After entering the room she stared at Jiraya for a second, "wait, leader?" she asked having listened what the boy said, "hold on a second, YOU are Moonlight's leader?" She couldn't believe what she had just heard!

"Yeah well, leader makes me sound kinda old, so I would prefer something different _Uchiha-san_"

She looked back at the boy, "Uchiha?"

The _Uchiha_ sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Can't a man visit his old friends?" Jiraya said. The boy snorted at him but Sakura didn't listen to his reply...

'Why does that name sounds so familiar all of sudden?' she thought as she looked at the boy. 'Obviously it has something to do with Moonlight, I'm sure mom had said something about it before, but...

But her mind stopped when she suddenly gasped, remembering…

_A nine-year old Sakura swayed back and forth on her mother's lap, her eyes wide and focused on her mother, who was narrating another story, this one about vampires._

"_Even if vampires seem dangerous and mean, there are some of them that are very kind and help people in danger of other mean vampires" her mother told her._

"_Are there any vampires in Moonlight mommy?"_

_Her mother paused before speaking. "Yes, they are the only vampires that are members of it."_

_Sakura gasped at her mother, "Who are they? Who are they?" she shouted. Her mother smiled at her daughter._

"_They are…"_

"The Uchiha" she whispered out as her eyes widened. She looked back at him and, indeed, found all the right traits: pale like snow skin, an amazing beauty, and the black hair and eyes of an Uchiha...

Eyes that were now watching her…

* * *

She gasped as she realized he was looking back at her. 'He must have heard me' she thought, 'he's like extra sensitive to everything around him' In a blink of an eye, Sasuke had appeared in front of her. He looked at her with a puzzled but serious look on his face. "_Who_ are you?" he asked her again.

"I-I…" she breathed in and out and calmed down. This wasn't time to be afraid.

"I'm Sakura," she said again more confident, "Haruno Sakura." He was surprised when she pulled out a hand in front of her without any hesitation, apparently knowing what he was. He smirked a little and grabbed the hand in front of him. It made shivers run trough her back.

"I'm Sasuke," he said and his eyes turned a blood red. He smirked as she gulped, but she stood still not wanting to show fear. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

A tired Tsunade made her way trough the hall of the third floor, just having come out of her shift at the hospital. Sundays were her less favorite days because of the much work there was at the hospital, that being the case today. 'Well at least this awful day is over and I can come back home and enjoy a nice cup of Sakura's tea. That if Jiraya doesn't start fooling around...'

She stopped in front of her door as the tough of the man and the events of the last night came to her mind. It had been a bad thing to do, but Sakura had to be there.

The thought of the pink haired girl living her life without knowing anything, thinking the stories her mother had told her where just made up... She couldn't let that happen. That alone made her want to forget what Sakura'smom had made her promise. To want to tell her the truth...

She stopped thinking when she heard a faint cracking sound from the apartment... Was that glass breaking? Before she could verify herself a scream was heard from the other side of the room. That was Sakura's voice...

She smashed the door opened and ran to the source of the sound, in the living room. "Sakura!" she yelled as she entered, "what...?" she stared at the scene in front of her. Near the couch were a almost red from anger Sakura, Jiraya and surprisely a barely irritated Sasuke Uchiha. In the floor were the rest of what seemed one of the few cupboards they owned and a black stain in the carpet surrounding it.

So by the broken cup on the floor and the murder look on the girl's face she could guess that the Uchiha had done something to upset Sakura and the only reason she wasn't beating him up for whatever he did was the fact that Jiraya was in between them.

"Sakura" she called out for her, "what happened in here?" The girl turned around just noticing her shishou was there. She walked at her until she they were face to face and then twisted around and pointed a finger at the Uchiha boy**. **"**He **did it!" she shouted and turned back at her, "Tsunade-shishou please tell me he's not going to stay in here too?" she practically begged the woman.

Tsunade looked up at Jiraya and raised one eyebrow "Staying too?" The man cast her a pleading look and she sighed. "Ok Sakura go to your room while I sort this out and **don't **try to plan a revenge against Sasuke or something, it's just a simple cup, not a porcelain vase or something..." Sakura looked at her shishou like she had became mad. "But shishou! I..."

"Do as I say Sakura" she told her firmly and shook her head when she tried to talk again, meaning she wanted her to leave. Sakura sighed in defeat and left the room, but not without glaring once more at the boy in front of her.

The Uchiha didn't see it or just ignored her.

'Damn him!' she tough as she walked to her room as slammed the door shut once inside.

* * *

A cool air filled the atmosphere as the night started to creep over. The city's normal buzz decreased as most of its citizens got ready to sleep and rest for the new day that would come. Sakura, of course, was one of them...

The pink haired girl walked trough the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. She headed towards the hall and knocked on the first door at the left which was Tsunades's room.

"Good night shishou!" she said trough the door and smiled as she heard a "Good night to you too!" from the other side. After that she turned around and walked to the living room, where she whispered a good night to the man in the couch.

His response thought was an angry grunt at which Sakura just giggled. Turning around, she walked to her room. However, of course, her day hadn't been bad enough so as she was just some steps away from her door, another one opened in front of her and out came none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

At first she wanted to shout at him, but she stopped as she remembered what Tsunade had said to her the last time.

So instead, she so politely bowed at him. "Good night Sasuke-kun." She said trying her best not to sound as angry as she was.

The Uchiha only sign of having noticed her was a short "hn" as he went past her towards the living room.

She bent up just in time to watch him disappear in the darkness of the night. _'How creepy'_ She sighed and turned around towards her own room. She entered and shut the door behind her. In front of her was her small room.

Inside there was just her bed and some posters on the wall right beside it on the left and a shelf full of books and a desk with a computer on top of it at the right. The only light in the room came from the computer screen.

Sakura walked to her computer, she sat down in the chair in front of it and carefully placed the cup next to the mouse. She picked the mouse and started looking trough her files, until she came across one that read 'Sakura'. She clicked on it.

After that lots of documents appeared in the screen and she skimmed all of them until she fond what she was looking for. She clicked on one file that read _Moonlight_.

She started to see all the things inside of them, some filling her with happiness, some with melancholy, and some with both. It had been so long since she'd seen this. This little space in her computer that she went to when she was sad or thinking about her mother. This little space dedicated to only one thing.

She had filled it with all, from the stories that her mom told her to the own theories she had...

She chuckled at the one about UFO'sbeing in reality secret agents from Moonlight. She'd been nine at the time and her mother had almost got a heart attack when she showed her the evidence, along with some pictures of aliens. Apparently she had never seen one and was scared to death.

She smiled as she continued to see all the things there. They were all good memories she'll save forever. Well, some of them... Each one was special because they reminded her of her mother. The mere word moonlight could make many emotions start inside of her.

She continued to look at it until one caught her eye. She slowly read it.

_Members_.

The space below was of course empty. After all, her mom story was supposed to be just that, a _story_. She never could get any names out of her, and her mom couldn't made up any names. (That was one of the reasons she **knew** Moonlight was real.)

She contemplated that word for some time and an idea flashed trough her mind...

* * *

_Members._

_  
Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Genre: Male_

_Age: Appears to be 16..._

_"Special Ability": vampire  
_

She read her words over and over again, searching for any mistakes there could be. When she found none, she sighed and sat back in her chair. Just a few lines, but something was something...

She knew this might be childish... actually it was. Everyone who she'd told of Moonlight had said it was just a simple bedtime story, even her own mother had told her that. But she wouldn't listen.

She couldn't. It was her life and the only thing left of her mom. And it was obvious that her mother had told her about it for some reason, the same reason that made her want to persuade her into forgeting about it. And with all that was happening now she couldn't be more sure.

For her, Moonlight was and will always be real...

* * *

End of chapter 2

New chapter and new character, Sasuke! ( and next chapter will have more new characters in it!)

You know? I read somewhere that constructive criticism is very good for people, or even just a few words expressing your opinion. So... read and review? please? If you liked it, or you didn't or just want to say hi. :D

And one last thing. If you find any missing u's, it's my keyboard's fault. Not mine.


	3. Reality

**A/N: ****I'm alive!!**

**Ok so I shouldn't be all happy right now. Why? Because it's been THREE months since my last update. And you know what? I'M SOOOOOOORRRY!!!**

**AH! I really want to punch myself. HARD.... Actually I already did that some weeks ago but the feeling's still there.**

**But don't worry, next time I WILL update soon. And it IS the truth, 'cause one of the reasons this didn't came out earlier was because I was matching the end of this chapter with the begging of the next one.**

**So... Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3- _Reality_

The birds sang as the morning came for the village of Konoha. The sun shone brightly in the room, lighting up everything in it, including the pink haired girl sleeping in the desk.

"Urgh!" the teen groaned when she opened her eyes to the light. After sometime of trying to make her eyes adjust to the bright, she lazily got up and went to find some clothes to wear.

'Today the sun seems to shine brighter than usual; I'm lazy as hell and pissed off.' She thought as she opened her closet. 'It must be Monday.'

She pulled out her Konoha High School's uniform, a white shirt with a black skirt, and headed to the bathroom. After a long shower, she got dressed in the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror.

"Oh no!" she said out loud. Now she knew why she was so tired. The Sakura in the mirror had dark circles, faint but still visible, under her red eyes.

If Tsunade saw her she'll definitely know she stayed out late. Again. And the fact she was late using the computer, and not exactly for school purposes, was going to take it away like she promised if it ever happened again.

'_No! What do I do now?_' she thought in panic.

'_I'll run to the kitchen, make a __quick breakfast and then leave out running again._' It wouldn't stop people in streets and in school from looking at her, but at least _she_ wouldn't see her…

So she put her master plan to work and got out of the bathroom.

The rest of the house was silent, so she thought that maybe, just maybe, she'll be lucky and wouldn't run into someone else before she left. But that thought was gone when she got to the kitchen.

Sakura came to a stop when she saw someone in right in front of her. That someone wasn't the one she was trying to run away from, but the one that hadn't come to her mind. The _other_ one she had to worry about.

Sasuke was by the counter of the kitchen, facing his back at her. She thought about turning around, leave and stay hungry until lunch, but she wouldn't let herself move.

If she left now, he'll think that she was afraid of him, and even if it was a little true she was nowhere near of letting him know that. Plus, it was no use leaving now. He probably heard her the moment she came out of her room…

Or maybe the moment she woke up.

Damn that super hearing…

But if she didn't leave… What would happen then? Will he ignore her? Or would he talk to her as he had yesterday? She still hadn't move.

Stay or leave?

Before she could decide which one to do, the Uchiha turned around. She almost gasped as his onyx eyes found hers. For a second time stopped as his stare penetrated her. Her heart seemed to stop and then beat faster, and suddenly it was hard for her to breathe.

A second later everything was normal again and she looked down at once.

The pink haired girl went to the fridge, still looking down, to find something to eat as fast as she could. There really wasn't much, like always, so she decided to make a sandwich. She took everything she needed and closed the door to look for the…

Oh…

The girl froze and slowly looked behind her. The boy was facing away from her again, leaning over something she couldn't see. She turned back and groaned inwardly.

'Damn it! Why does it has to be two steps next to him?!' Now sneaking away didn't sound like a bad idea…

But the boy's voice erased the thought of her mind. "Hey, _pink hair_." He said, his tone mocking. The sound made her jump as she noticed a little bit too late he was looking at her. "The bread's over here."

A smirk spread on his face as he saw the frown that slowly formed on the girl's face and he almost laughed. How easy and fun was to tease this girl…

Sakura was lost at words, though her inner had a few things she'd like to tell him. 'The nerve of that jerk! He's so dead right now… I mean, to make me mad is one thing, but to make references about _**my**__ hair_!'

"You…" she started but the boy cut her off, "I what?" then he added with a challenging voice, "_pinkie_?"

She turned red and was about to scream him off, but she calmed down. She breathed in and out once and turned around, muttering something that sounded like "Screw breakfast", before she left for the door.

Sakura kept walking through the hallway, ignoring her neighbor's greetings and their gasps when they heard all the curses coming out from her mouth.

Back at her kitchen, the Uchiha looked at the door with raised eyebrows and an amazed look in his face.

He had really done it this time. The girl ran away from her own house, all because for some teasing from him.

The boy stayed quite for a moment, before a smirk became visible in his face.

* * *

The bus ride to school was quite, as usual, and she struggled to not fall sleep in the bus. She succeeded, but lost the match against the window.

When the bus stopped she got out walked the rest of the way to Konoha High School. Other students walked past her, some wearing the same tired expression as her. They probably weren't morning people, like her.

When she entered the building she left her things in her locker and ran to her first class: Science.

Her science class was by far her favorite, even if it was the first class on Monday, and the reason for that was because her best (and only) friends were in that class and it was the only one with the four of them together. Yes, her friends Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

When she got to her science class she spotted her friends sitting in a small circle in the center of the classroom, where they usually sat, not too far from the front to be able to listen (for Sakura and Shikamaru), but far enough for talking when they were boring (for Ino and Chouji).

The first one to notice her was Ino, who was turned back in her seat talking to Shikamaru and Chouji. She waved at her energetically and she smiled at her. Ino was always happy in the mornings, especially Monday mornings for some strange reason, and that usually cheered Sakura up. Until math came and she was separate from her. Then the pissed off Sakura came back.

Shikamaru and Chouji turned around too and also waved at her, just not so happily like Ino. Like Sakura, Mondays weren't their best days.

When she got to them Sakura took the seat next to Ino, in front of Shikamaru who was next to Chouji, forming a circle. She greeted them with a good morning and a small smile.

"'Morning Sakura" Ino said smiling back. The boys said they good mornings too, "How've you been?"

"Well its Monday so that pretty much describes it" she smiled and the others laughed, "What were you doing when I came?" She asked while she pulled her notebooks out of her bag.

"Oh nothing," Ino said, "just telling these party poopers how much fun we had on Saturday because they didn't wanna come."

"Yeah and I thank you for coming" Shikamaru barged in, "Ino still has this twisted idea that we actually like to talk about the same things as her. I mean, come on! We're not girls for crying out loud! I don't care if you think a boy you saw the other day was hot or not."

Shikamaru's exasperated sigh made Sakura and Chouji laugh and a vein popped in Ino's forehead. "Oh really? Then why do you listen to me if you don't want to?" a creepy smile adorned her face while she tried to calm down and not punch her friend's face to the next classroom.

"Because _you_make me listen!" Chouji chuckled some more before uttering a "He's right Ino."

"See!" Shikamaru said, and they glared at each other before Ino twist her face away, faking disgust.

"Well then, I'll talk to Sakura and leave you alone." Shikamaru rolled his eyes behind her back and Sakura suppressed a giggle before turning to talk to Ino.

She was about to start a conversation, but Ino cut her off first. "You didn't call me!" she said in an accusing tone. Sakura sweat dropped at her friends' antics, but ignored it. "Oh yeah! Sorry about that…"

Sakura tried to think a lie to tell her, but her friend saw her efforts. Ino frowned a little and leaned closer so no one else could listen.

"Do you still have problems?" she said in a faint whisper, "You know, with the bills and all." Ino's tone was of concern, yet there was a hint of anger in it.

"Well…" Sakura grimaced inwardly as she realized she now had to explain _another_ excuse than the one she was thinking of. "Our telephone line was taken away because we got a little bit behind with our payment… again. But you don't have to worry at all, really!"

Ino sighed and shook her head twice. That definitively meant something bad was coming. "Sakura" Ino's voice held so much seriousness it surprised her. Was this the same girl she was talking to earlier? "You know you can't hide this kind of things from me. I said I could help you and Tsunade-sama if you needed it and I can! You know dad already said yes…"

"I know, I know" she rambled as she always did when these situations came. "It's just…" She hated it when Ino got like this. Trying to solve _her_ problems, when she could do it on her own. Kind of.

Every time Sakura and Tsunade had any _financial problems_, Ino would always try to give them some money. Sometimes she even _dared_to drag Shikamaru and Chouji into this, and they would also want to help.

It wasn't she didn't appreciate it, but she'd rather face it _alone_ instead of dragging her friends along.

"You can refuse my help all you want, but you're not the one who has to hand over the money." Ino said while turning around in her seat, "I'll tell dad to call Tsunade tonight."

She sighed and turned around too when she noticed their teacher had just arrived. She took her book and notes out and got ready for the class.

* * *

A soft nudge in her shoulder make her wake up, "Forehead! You actually fell asleep in class!" She grimaced as someone yelled in her ear.

"Shut up Ino-pig." Sakura opened her eyes and raised her head to look around her and, indeed, she had fallen asleep during class.

She rubbed her eyes once and raised her hand to muffle a yawn. "Is science already over?" It was an obvious question, but the only one she could think of to escape from being asked.

A soft snort came from her right, accompanied by Shikamaru's voice, "I guess there's a first one for all." Now that she had totally awakened she noticed her three friends were surrounding her in a circle.

"Yeah, sure." She closed her eyes once more when sleep came over her again. "Why are you so sleepy anyways?" Chouji asked.

She grimaced.

"Ah well, you see…" She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. Her friends waited.

"Um…" What to say? What to say? "I stayed up late last night. Err-" She definitely wasn't going to tell the truth.

Her friends eyed her and demanded a better explanation.

"I stayed up until late," she started, "because I was using the computer!" She said and grinned, wishing really hard that was believable.

Ino blinked twice, then said "Oh, ok." Sakura sighed in relief and started to gather her things for her next class. "And what exactly were you doing that made you stay up so late?"

Oh… "Just fooling around, nothing in special." That seemed to be a good excuse; she was after all a _teenage _girl. And it was also something that had happened before.

Ino and Chouji agreed to this answer, but Shikamaru still had a suspicious look on his face and she was more than sure he hadn't believe her.

So when they got to their next class (with only the two of them together. Ino and Chouji were in other different classes, many classrooms away from them) it was no surprise his first words weren't about a subject in class. "What were you really up to last night?"

"You know, I _knew_you were going to ask that," Sakura said, "and I'd been thinking really hard for an excuse you'd believe in, but I found none." Shikamaru looked at her waiting for her to talk. "So?"

Sakura sighed; "Well…" she knew he wouldn't like it when she told him… "I was looking at some old files and I…"

"Wait. These files…" Shikamaru cut her short, "They're not the ones you made some years ago, right?" He saw her apologizing gaze and knew at once she had.

"Sakura…" She grimaced at his reproaching tone and lowered her head, ready for what he had to say. But, nothing came…

She looked up at him again but regretted it when she saw the look in his face. It was even worse listening to him now she was looking, "You know you're my friend and all always be there for you, it's the same with the others, but," he paused and breathed in once.

"Shika…" she wanted him to stop but he cut her off again, "Sakura you'll have to leave this one sooner or later. I mean, do you really believe there is such a thing like Moonlight? Your own mother told you it was only a story." He said it calmly and didn't shout, which for her was worse.

"I know, but…" She tried to say but couldn't. Sakura looked down and bit her lip to suppress a coming sob. Why was she crying? A sudden feeling of hurt came to her and she couldn't tell why, which make her a little angry at herself. All the while, her friend stared at her and sighed once again. "Sakura"

The pink haired girl looked up at Shikamaru, her face fill with pain and hurt, and he paused rethinking what he wanted to say. He really shouldn't have talk to her like that. He knew it was hurting his friend, but it also was the truth and just as he'd said, she'll have to accept it some day. But…

"I just…" he looked at her pained expression once more, before giving a sigh of defeat. "I'm sorry."

She knew what he meant for that and turned back in her sit. She sat right next to him in this class, close enough to look and to talk to her without other people noticing, so she moved her hair to cover her face from him, to stop looking at him. But she still couldn't _not_ hear him.

"Sakura, some day you'll have to wake up to reality."

She twisted around to look at him, but this time the hurt was gone from her face and anger took its place. She opened her mouth but then close it again, as if thinking what she would say. All the while Shikamaru calmly waited for her, a blank expression on his face.

"Shikamaru, I don't think I have to tell you I won't stop believing in Moonlight and _wake up to reality_ like you say," She finally whispered at him. "So what I'm going to tell you is that I don't care if you guys don't support me. If you don't want to believe me then fine! I'll find some real friends who do."

Her words pierce him like a knife, she could tell for the wounded look that crossed his eyes. He turned around to listen to the class, something weird in Shikamaru who didn't even care for school. Sakura bit her lip when the feeling of wanting to apologize rose inside of her, and did as he had done.

When the class ended they parted separate ways to different classes and the day went on as usual.

In lunch, the four friends sat together in the same table. Sakura and Ino sat at one side of the table while Chouji and Shikamaru sat at the other. They all talked to each other, but never did Sakura talk to Shikamaru, or Shikamaru talk to Sakura.

Ino and Chouji could tell that something had happened, but they ignored it. If their friends had a fight over something and didn't tell them it was because they didn't want them involved.

When lunch ended, Sakura went to her other classes that, thank goodness, didn't have Shikamaru in them. The rest of the day went on normally and in what she thought was a nick of time school was over.

"Bye everyone!" the boys and girls said to each other at the entrance hall of school. Sakura said goodbye to Ino and to Chouji when she found them, and also utter a quick goodbye at Shikamaru. He gave her a significance glance before replying a "See you tomorrow."

She ignored his glance and started walking towards the opposite street than them, to take a bus.

* * *

'_Well, school was great today_.' Sakura thought to herself sarcastically.

She was sitting in one of the seats of the bus she always took to get home. The ride always lasted for about an hour, but there were more people today and now she'd been sitting in there for an hour and a half.

'_Shoot! I hope Tsunade-shishou doesn't get home early. It's my turn to do dinner and she really gets hungry after spending an entire day at the hospital._'

Tsunade was the general chief at a hospital not so far from their house. It wasn't a big hospital and it didn't have many doctors, so most of the time Tsunade and a few other doctors had to take care of the patients of the entire hospital.

The pay wasn't a lot too, but she'd been working there since years ago and they needed her at the hospital. Sakura knew she would never leave the people who needed her.

These kinds of things were the ones that made Tsunade a role model for her. She even had accepted to teach her about medicines and help her in her dream of becoming a doctor one day.

'_Tsunade-shishou is really awesome. I can tell why she and mom where friends._' The moment those words came to her mind she remembered the events of Saturday. '_They were like the other, in small things and in their personalities._' They were so alike that both shared the same _necessity_ of hiding things away from her.

That night she thought something big was going to happen. A real member of Moonlight was at her house! And when Tsunade said she could stay and even better, give them her opinion. But of course, it couldn't be that good.

"_So, what do you wanted me to hear Shishou?" a too eager Sakura asked Tsunade. The wom__an bit her lip before a sigh escaped her lips_

"_Yes, ah…" she looked over at Jiraya, who'd stayed quite all the time, and he gave her a serious look. Tsunade sighed again, before finally giving up. "Jiraya." She said with a stern voice, "what did you came for? I don't think it was only to see me again."_

_The man smirked at her comment but settled down after remembering he had something to say, "Well," his eyes lingered on the pink haired girl for a second before talking again, "_we _have been talking and because of the past events it's been decided that it is time for the control of the organization to change owner."_

_Tsunade's eyes went wide and she looked down. "You mean…?" she said in a quite voice. The man only nodded at her. "So now you are…?"_

"_Yes, I am." Tsunade threw him a menacing look while Sakura, who was sitting next to her, stayed quite trying to make sense of what the man had said._

"_Sakura…" Tsunade started and the girl looked at her. "I guess that's all you had to say." This time she was talking to the man, who nodded at her. "So, are you going to stay here?"_

"_Yes, I still have to tell you about some things that haven't been decided yet… I think it'll only be for some days."_

_The woman nodded and then turned again at Sakura. "You can go now." The girl seemed to want to interrupt her and stop her from sending her out, but to her surprise, Tsunade stood up and started walking towards their hallway. "You can sleep in the couch Jiraya, just don't mess my house." Sakura and the man heard her say before opening her door and closing it._

"_So…" the man said after some time, "Can you hand me a blanket or something like that?" _

_Sakura was still looking where Tsunade had left. What was that about? "Yeah, sure." Her gaze lingered in there for a while before turning around to help the strange man. _

What _was_that about? That question was still in her mind. After that she hadn't ask any more, not wanting to make Tsunade regret letting her there. But now that she thought about it, what had she heard? Was that really so important to know? She didn't understand anything!

'Well, better knowing something than not knowing anything.' She settled for that and got out the bus, noticing her she was about to pass her stop. Sakura walked just a few streets before getting to the right one and entering her building.

Everything was quite when she entered her house. _Too_ quite actually.

She walked towards her room to left her school bag there. The hallway was also quite. Hadn't Tsunade het home yet? She opened her door and threw her bag in her bed to do her homework later.

After she closed the door she turned around to go to the kitchen to make dinner, when she noticed a black figure was in the middle of the hall.

"How did you get there?" the pink haired girl asked the Uchiha boy when she saw him recline on the wall next to Tsunade's door. Sasuke looked at her once before looking down at the floor again. "What are you talking about? I'd been here for hours."

"Yeah right, that's why I didn't see you when I should have passed next to you." She sighed when a smirk came to his face, "Maybe you were too busy to notice me," he said in a low and ominous voice, "I've been told I'm good at hiding."

Was he trying to scare her? Well, he'll have to try harder. "Look I don't have time for games so could you just tell me if Tsunade already got home or not? I have to make dinner for her." She started walking towards the hall toward the kitchen when a cold hand grabbed her wrist. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"She hasn't left the room" Sasuke said in a dead tone, "and two hours ago Jiraya got out of the room and left to the living room, then he came back with scrolls and a bag and got inside without saying anything." His face showed a blank expression. "I couldn't see inside the room, and the moment he closed the door I started to felt some kind of energy coming out the door."

"Energy…? What are you talking about?" Wait. He _felt_ some energy? How do you even feel energy coming out a room? He threw her an exasperated look before he sighed. "The point is, don't you have a key or something to open the door?"

"Yeah um…" The girl looked at him once before turning around to find the spare key she had in her room. When she got back with it, Sasuke moved out and with his hand motioned her to open the door. While she walked towards the door, his gaze never left her and he looked at her in a strange way. Soon it started to make her nervous, so she tried distract him a little. "By the way, why didn't you open the door by yourself? After all, well, you know…" She trailed off. It was a simple door and the lock wasn't that hard to unlock. Why hadn't he used his abilities or something? He was supposedly a _vampire_…

"I tried to, but…" he said and placed his somewhere else, thinking, letting the girl take the opportunity to get the key in the knob now she wasn't being watched, "but I… _couldn't_." The girl stopped and then looked at him again, a puzzled look on her face. She was more surprised when he saw the Uchiha's face didn't show any signs of lying.

'_But… Why couldn't he? Shouldn't he be all mighty and powerful? How can a simple door stop a _vampire_?!_' These questions raced her mind. The fact Jiraya and Tsunade where both still there after hours, the scrolls Jiraya took inside with him and the fact _Sasuke_ couldn't get in without the key… It all made her be as eager as the boy next to her to find out what was really going on.

"Sakura." The boy calling her by her name took her out of the trance she was in, and it wasn't hard to notice the impatience in his voice. So letting aside the fact he'd called her by her name for the first time since they met, and not you or _pink hair_, she twisted the knob and opened Tsunade's door.

* * *

"Shishou…?" The girl called out after unlocking the door and opening it. The room was dark and the windows were all covered by curtains. Both teenagers stayed by the door and tried to look better at the dim interior. A shadow passed quickly in front of them and they recognized Tsunade walking from one side of the room to the other.

"Shishou?" Sakura called for her, but the woman ignored her, so the girl stepped in the room to look better at what they were doing. "What…?" Jiraya, who she just noticed, was inside the room too like Sasuke had said, and he was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. "What are you…" but the words didn't leave her mouth when her attention was quickly led to the floor…

The entire floor was covered in symbols made with black ink, the bed, night table and the rest of furniture was all placed into a corner to let the symbols enough space they made a circle. Sakura felt something shuffle behind her and soon after the Uchiha boy passed by her side and walked to where the man was. "It's everything ready?" he asked in a serious and business-like voice.

The man opened his eyes and nodded once at the boy. "Tsunade!" Jiraya called for her and the woman went to his side, in the middle of the circle, Sakura noticed.

Tsunade and Jiraya both held their hands up to their chins in a strange form and closed their eyes. All of sudden, the wind started to swirl around the room, making papers and other kind of things fly around them.

"Shishou! What's happening?!" Sakura shouted at the group in front of them, but it was like they couldn't listen to her. She raised her hands to protect herself from the flying object and took a step forward, not noticing she'd stepped on the circle. Just the, Jiraya and Tsunade both opened their eyes and shouted.

"Kai!"

A blinding light brighten the entire room and when the girl looked down she saw the source of it were the symbols on the floor. By the second the light became brighter and brighter, and soon she could see nothing but it. "Shishou!" The light was so bright she had to use her hands to shield her pained eyes. "SHISHOU!" she exclaimed in a distressful voice.

The woman looked up at once; her eyes went wide when she saw the girl inside the circle. Almost unwillingly her hand extended in her direction as the girl tried to step closer. For some reason the woman's eyes widened even more and she opened her mouth to shout at her.

Her scream was the last thing she heard before her eyes went completely blind by the light.

"Sakura!"

After that, all went silent and darkness swapped around her.

* * *

Everything around her was silence and dark...

The pink haired girl gasped as soon as her eyes opened up again. The light from before was gone, and so were the three others that were with her in the room. In its place there now was a bigger room, a... a store room?

"What...?" The girl looked around her frankly, at place where her guardian and the other two had been. However she didn't get that far because of the wall that came in front of her.

"What happened?!" The room was too dark, so she couldn't see anything. "And _where_ am I?"

"Oh! So now you're going to play dumb!"

The girl turned around as fast as she could when a boy's voice reached her ears. She took a step back when she saw three figures in front of her. They were two boys and a girl, probably her age, thought the killing intent in their faces made them look older.

"W-who are y-you?!"

The boy in the center chuckled darkly at her, making her take another step back. "We are the one who should be asking that, but we won't since I really don't give a damn about trespassers."

"Trespassers...? But I didn't come here on purpose! I-"

"I told you I don't care!" The boy shut her down. "Now," he said, a frightening grin forming on his face, "you'll see the consequences of barging in our head quarters."

Sakura could only watch helplessly as they got ready to attack her.

* * *

**Hehe, don't you just love this chapter? I do :D**

**Sorry for ending it like that, but REALLY, I'll update faster. You'll just have to wait a week or some more time. It depends on how I feel...**

**Which takes me to the other reason I didn't update faster...**

**For some reaaaaaly strange reason my mood changed after, I'd said, starting November. And it changed to the perfect mood to write another story that I'm working on (a NejiTen) Sooo, I took the oportunity to write all I could about it. And I already finished the first chapter! **

**So, after I wrote absolutely all I could about it I was all like 'Yay! Now I can go back to Moonlight!' But noooooo, something else had to happen. And that something else was the death of my great grandmother. Which really make me depressed, but I managed to at least start the chapter AND it also gave me inspiration to write a scene that'll appear in later. Waaaay later thouhgt.**

**And now, for the totally AWESOME reviewers:**

**Tiger Priestess: I'm sorry I didn't make myself clear in that part. You see, Sasuke was trying to get on Sakura's nerves and... he did!(lol) I already explained what he did in detail at the beggining of the chapter. (if you didn't catch it, he called her _pink hair :P_)**

**9tailedmonfoxonbu and s****hadowblossom: thank you for the review! and I updated! just because YOU guys ask me too!**

**So, like I said before I will update soon, BUT the date for that will depend on the reviews I get, so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**if you do so I'll give you... a virtual cookie!! (I'm very original yeah?) (shoot, I shouldn't have read so many Deidara fics...)**


End file.
